work vacation
by angiesasharizzles
Summary: Jane Rizzoli and her team are on vacation when Jane runs into a beautiful woman called Maura Isles, is it love at first sight, or has Jane got the wrong end of the stick AGAIN...
1. Chapter 1

_Ok so this is a new Rizzoli &Isles story, i've added characters from home and away in this so i guess it's a crossover, anyway Jane and Maura have never met. Jane is single, but will that all change when her and her work group go on a cruise to Australia!...reviews appreciated n hope you enjoy... _

* * *

Chapter 1

Charlie: Hey Jane

Jane: Yeah

Charlie: You got your suitcase packed already we gotta be on the boat by 9

Jane: Yeah i know i'm done now, we meeting, Korsak and Frost there

Charlie: Yep, where's Joey

Joey: I'm here, i had to go toilet

Jane: Trust you, right lets go

Heading out of Jane's apartment they all headed to the docks. Finally arriving they walked over to security where Frost and Korsak was waiting for them.

Korsak: Your coming then

Joey: Oh shut up we weren't late

Frost: Come on better get boarding

Two hours later everyone was on board and the boat had set sail, Jane, Charlie and Joey had carried there things to there cabin and put there cloths away and Korsak and Frost did the same with there's. The girls cabin was across from Frost and Korsak s and was slightly bigger with two double beds and a bathroom, Frost and Korsak s had two single beds and a bathroom. Once they were all done they headed down to the main deck for there welcome evening. Grabbing drinks and choosing a table big enough for the five of them in the middle of the bar and stage they sat down and looked at the menu. Once ordering the host of the night appeared, dress in a black suit with a bow tie he held the mic in his hand an introduced himself.

Guy: Hello everybody my name is Guy Pearce and welcome to the Pearl Mist, we hope you have enjoyed your stay so far, which would be about 4 hours. For your entertainment tonight we have and impressionist, Mike Stellar, the one and only comedian Lee Evans, the dance group Diversity and last but no least our beautiful singer Maura Isles, who happens to be our Medical Examiner aswell, so enough of me and i will now pass you onto Mike Stellar

Everyone laughed at Maura being the medical examiner but soon cheered when Mike stepped up on the stage. 5 Minutes later he had finished and Lee Evans was on.

Jane: Ouh finally dinner..thanku

Picking u there knives and forks they all tucked into there chicken corma.

Frost: So Jane met a girl you like yet

Jane: No now drop it i'm not going on one of those shitty dating sites no way

Frost: Whatever you say

Charlie: You'll meet someone Jane don't worry

Jane: It's alright for you to say that you and Joey are married

Joey: Your point is...

Jane: Urgh it doesn't matter now shut up let me eat i'm hungry

Korsak: I bet you are

Jane: I am

Joey: Yeah and not just for food

Jane: Ewww oh my god Joey that's disgusting

Joey: You thought it

Jane: You said it

Joey: I f i said it and you understood it t means your just as dirty as me

JANE: Oh whatever shut u let me eat my **_Food _**

Korsak: Alright no need to exaggerate the food

Jane: With you lot I do

* * *

Two hours later after everyone laughing from Lee Evans and enjoying watching Diversity's new dance Guy was back up on the stage and introduced Maura.

Korsak: Hey Jane she's hot..the singer Maura

Jane turned her head to look at the stage there stood Maura Isles in six inch heels with a beautiful purple dress on which pushed up her boobs, she had mousy blonde hair with light bouncy curls. Taking her place on the stage the music started playing, Jane smiled and went bright red as Maura looked over at Jane's little gang.

Charlie: Someone's in love

Jane: Shut up

Jane picked up a crisp and chucked it Charlie's head before gulping down her beer and ordering another

Korsak: Another one really

Jane: We're on vacation

Frost: Great 8 weeks six weeks on here then two weeks in Australia with you loved up with Maura

Jane: Hey i am not in love with her and she is straight, and probably married

Frost: How do you know

Jane: It's obvious, she's beautiful, very straight looking, attractive and i'm going to shut up now

Joey: Yeah try staying dry though

Jane: Joey, oh my god your bad you are Charlie please keep your wife under control

Charlie: No can do

Maura: Ok guys hope you like and enjoy the rest of your evening...also I'd like to introduce my little group that i have with me Aden, Cassie and Garry..._I'm_ _gonna make it bend and break_  
_Say a prayer, but let the good times roll_  
_In case God doesn't show... _  
_And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life,  
"Who does he think he is?"  
If that's the worst you got  
Better put your fingers back to the keys  
One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great;  
"He tastes like you, only sweeter"!  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

Jane: Wow there really good, well Maura is the one mostly singing but there really good

Charlie: We picked a good ship then

Jane: Yeah you could say that

15 Minutes later they had a break to go to the toilet and get a drink and something to eat before they were back on.

Korsak: What time is it?

Charlie: It is...11

Korsak: One more drink then go back up

They all agreed and Maura and her group stepped back up on stage

Maura: Thankyou all for staying you've being a wonderful audience, we hope you've liked our songs so far. Thankyou. Bit of a change in music now but enjoy...

_M/A/C: They're gonna clean up your looks_  
_With all the lies in the books_  
_To make a citizen out of you_  
_Because they sleep with a gun_  
_And keep an eye on you, son_  
_So they can watch all the things you do_  
_Because the drugs never work _  
_They're gonna give you a smirk_  
_Cause they got methods_  
_Of keeping you clean_  
_They're gonna rip up your heads_  
_Your aspirations to shreds_  
_Another cog in the murder machine_

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me_  
_They couldn't care less as long as someone'll bleed_  
_So darken your clothes_  
_Or strike a violent repose_  
_Maybe they'll leave you alone_  
_But not me_  
_The boys and girls in the clique_  
_The awful names that they stick _  
_You're never gonna fit in much kid_  
_But if you're troubled and hurt_  
_What you got under your shirt_  
_Will make them pay for the things that they did_

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me_  
_They couldn't care less as long as someone'll bleed_  
_So darken your clothes_  
_Or strike a violent pose_  
_Maybe they'll leave you alone_  
_But not me_  
_Whoa yeah! _  
_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me_  
_They couldn't care less as long as someone'll bleed_  
_So darken your clothes_  
_Or strike a violent pose_  
_Maybe they'll leave you alone_  
_But not me_  
_All together now, _  
_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me_  
_They couldn't care less as long as someone'll bleed_  
_So darken your clothes_  
_Or strike a violent pose_  
_Maybe they'll leave you alone_  
_But not me_  
_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me_  
_They couldn't care less as long as someone'll bleed_  
_So darken your clothes_  
_Or strike a violent pose_  
_Maybe they'll leave you alone_  
_But not me_

Korsak: Right lets go guys

Jane: Awh no i want to stay abit longer

Frost: Yeah we all no why

Charlie: It's alright you guys go we will stay

Frost: You sure

Charlie: Yep

Frost: Ok see you in morning night

Korsak: Night

J/C/J: Night guys

Maura: Ok it's come to the special part of the evening one person form the audience gets to come up and sing with us, if you would like to put your hands up and we will decide

With only seven people volunteering it was an easy decision.

Maura: OK we have decided and the person we have picked is the beautiful young lady at the back there with black hair

Jane blushed before standing u and making her way over to the stage and standing next to Maura

Maura: Ok everybody ready

Everybody cheered and they music played...

M/A/C: _You know I'm not one to break promises  
I don't want to hurt you, but I need to breathe  
At the end of it all, you're still my best friend  
But there's something inside, that I need to release  
Which way is right? which way is wrong?  
How do I say that I need to move on?  
You know we're headed separate ways _

M/J: _And it feels like I am just too close to love you  
There's nothing I can really say  
I can't lie no more. I can't hide no more.  
Got to be true to myself  
And it feels like I am just too close to love you  
So I'll be on my way_

M/J/A/C: You know we're headed separate ways  
And it feels like I am just too close to love you  
There's nothing I can really say  
I can't lie no more. I can't hide no more.  
Got to be true to myself  
And it feels like I am just too close to love you  
So I'll be on my way  
So I'll be on my way  
And it feels like I am just too close to love you  
There's nothing that I can really say  
I can't lie no more. I can't hide no more.  
Got to be true to myself  
And it feels like I am just too close to love you  
So I'll be on my way  
So I'll be on my way  
So I'll be on my way

Everyone cheered and Jane went to go rejoin Charlie and Joey, a minute later Maura came walking over

Maura: Jane right

Jane: Yeah

Maura: Your a really good singer

Jane: Thanks,i've always thought i was shit

Maura: No way your really good, what do you do

Jane: I'm a homicide detective

Maura: Really

Jane: Yep

Maura: Wow, right i have to go it was nice meeting you

Jane: You too

She walked of and Jane, Charlie and Joey headed back up to there cabin teasing Jane about the massive crush she had on Maura, unlocking there door they headed in there cabin and Jane collapsed on her bed and fell asleep dreaming of the gorgeous woman she had met that night Maura Isles...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A week later Jane and Maura had seen eachother briefly but hadn't talked since there first night on the boat, no Jane, Charlie, Joey, Frost and Korsak were eating there breakfast in the breakfast/dining room.

Charlie: We heading out to the swimming pool today?

Frost: Korsak?

Korsak: I'll come but i'm wearing a tank top and shorts

Jane: Good, we don't really want to see much more

Korsak: Hey

He protested as they all started giggling. An hour later they were all layed out on the deck chairs at the side of the swimming pool, the sun was blaising and they were all getting a tan. With there being two swimming pools altogether they decided to go to the back one which was the most quiet one.

Joey: Hey Jane fancy getting us all an ice cream

Jane: Why do i have to go up

Joey: Because the love of your life is up there

Jane: What!

Sitting straight up she sighed when she saw Maura in a bright pink bikini and a glass of wine.

Jane: Maura is not the love of my life

Korsak: Yeah right

Jane: She isn't

Frost: Who is then

Jane: Courtney Cox

Charlie: We all find her hot and gorgeous and we all know you fancy her especially after you met her but it's really obvious you like Maura

Jane: Really? Seriously? I barley know her

Joey: You getting the ice creams or not

Jane: Fine

Letting out a long sigh Jane finally stood up and headed over the ice cream stand, giving a small smile to Maura she ordered four chocolate and one vanilla

Maura: Hey

Jane: Oh hey, haven't spoke in a while

Maura: I know i've barley seen you around

Jane: Same

_Obviously oh my god Jane your so dumb _Jane thought to herself before collecting the ice creams out of the mans hand at the stand and handing him $5.

Maura: So, what you up to today

Jane: Just hanging around the pool for abit today dunno about tonight

Maura: Same here i'm with my mum and sister. Hey there's a karaoke competition on tonight you interested

Jane: Maura i can't sing

Maura: Stop being so stupid your an excellent singer

Jane: You think

Maura: No i know

Jane: Your lying

Maura: I can't lie Jane

Jane: Everyone can lie

Maura: I can't start to hyperventilate then go vasovagal

Jane: Which means

Maura: I faint

Jane: Oh, ok well i'll see you there then maybe i better get back otherwise they'll start complaining

Joey: OI JANE WHERE'S OUR ICE CREAMS

Jane: Example A

Maura: I'll let you go then i'll see you tonight

Jane: Yep bye

Maura: Bye

Heading back over the the deck chairs she she gave everyone there ice creams before sitting down and enjoying her own

Charlie: I see you two got talking

Jane: Only about what we are up to today and tonight

Frost: Oh

Korsak: What are we lot doing tonight

Jane: We are going to karaoke competition

Korsak: What

Jane: You heard

Charlie: Let me guess Maura is going to be there

Jane: Yep she told me about it

Frost: Which probably means she is hosting t

Jane: Yep

Frost: You know would flirt with Maura but aseen as you like her so much Jane and you go red whenever we mention her or we see her and she seems more interested in you i'll leave her for you

Jane: Yeah thanks Frost but i'm betting you $20 she is straight

Frost: Your on

Joey: Your going to loose it Jane

Jane: Er Joey since when have i lost a bet

Joey: Never but you might on this one

Jane: I doubt it very much

Frost: Ok you have a week to kiss her

Jane: What no no way i'm not betting on her like that no way

Korsak: You obviously like her then

Jane: Oh whatever shut up

Picking up her sunglasses she put them on before continuing to eat her ice cream.


	3. Chapter 3

_There's about two or three songs in this but i hope you enjoy anyway... keep the reviews coming xx _

* * *

Chapter 3

At 6 O'clock Jane, Charlie, Joey, Frost and Korsak headed down do the main hall for the Karaoke, sitting down and ordering there beer they waited for Maura to welcome them all. Ten minutes later Maura had arrived and welcomed everybody who had shown, with random people coming up and singing some good and some bad overall everybody was having a good time. Noticing Maura at the bar Jane excused herself and went to go get some more drinks.

Jane: Hey

Maura: Oh hey, you enjoying yourself so far

Jane: Yeah it's quite good, i'm glad you persuaded me to come now

Maura: Same here, so are you going to sing

Jane: I haven't put my name down

Maura: There's a book going round to do it

Jane: Oh, i might consider it then

Maura: Good, because the winner gets to sing with me

Jane: Really..wow, well i best i must put my name down then

Maura: Haha yep

Smiling at eachother they were broke from there trance when Liam behind the bar served them

Jane: Can i buy you a drink

Maura: Oh no i wouldn't want you to waste your money on me

Jane: Don't worry it won't be a waste...red wine

Maura: Ok if you insist

Jane: One red wine and five beers please

Liam: Coming right up

Maura: He's cute, don't you think

Jane: Yeah, he's not bad for someone who would be interested in him

Maura: What do you mean

_Shit she thinks i'm straight _Jane thought to herself whilst biting her lip looking for way out

Jane: It's just he's not really my type

Maura: What is your type

Getting inturrupted by Liam delivering there drinks Maura picked hers up and Jane picked up the tray before lookin down then back at Maura

Jane:You'll find out soon enough, i'm surprised you don't know already

And walking away to go join her friends.

Joey: So

Jane: So...

Charlie: You two talked

Jane: Yep

Korsak: And...

Jane: And, she is straight

Frost: What you don't know that

Jane: Tuh yeah i do, and i dug my self right in it

Joey: How

Jane: She said he's cute don't you think and then i said yeah, for someone who would be interested in him. So she asked me what i meant and i said he isn't my type and she said what is your type, then i decided to say you'll find out soon enough, i'm surprised you don't know already and walked of

Frost: Ouch

Jane: Yeah thanks

Joey: She could be Bi Jane

Jane: Mmm awhwell, who else is putting there name down for this karaoke

Charlie: Might aswell

Jane: Cool

* * *

An hour later it was finally Jane, Charlie and Joey's turn to sing, standing up on stage Jane cast look over at Maura and swallowed hard knowing she was going to have to tell her soon if she was to be her mate. Getting in place the music started playing...

J/C/J: _i'm feeling blind  
like a salt in my eyes  
theres something you need to know  
im wasting time  
fall behind, in my mind  
cause im fighting and im losing war  
tidy little fold lines cracking inside my soul  
you cant look me in the eye  
i dont do surprises  
i got nothing at all  
if you catch me i fall  
signs, neon lights  
like a thief in the night  
who was woken with an open door  
i'm serving time,  
by myself, for a crime,  
theres a reason i can't ignore  
holding everything that i was ever looking for_

_you cant look me in the eye __i dont do surprises_

_i got nothing at all  
if you catch me i fall  
you cant look me in the eye  
i dont do surprises  
i got nothing at all  
if you catch me i fall  
look inside me, seems that i've been,  
dont forget to pay your bill now,  
(dudes is new who's forming )?  
call my friends and tell them theres a party  
the sun is coming up, my heart is falling  
out and i am blinded,  
no one has the ace of spades,  
but if you play the game you'll find it,  
i'm running and touching, sinking, thinking, hoping for another  
we need to drink and vibe, and try not to hold back eachother  
you cant look me in the eye  
i dont do surprises  
i got nothing at all  
if you catch me i fall_

__They finally finished and went to go sit back down, with Jane ordering another beer she would soon be back up on stage doing a solo. Soon enough it was her turn, looking nervous as ever she got on with it, whilst trying to avoid Maura's gaze. Knowing she wanted to impress Maura and Maura had only heard her sing normal music she decided to go for a slight change in normal people's taste of music and go with what she first started listening to...

Jane: _ I wake up every evening_  
_With a big smile on my face_  
_And it never feels out of place_  
_And you're still probably working_  
_At a nine to five pace_  
_I wonder how bad that tastes_

_When you see my face _  
_Hope it gives you hell_  
_Hope it gives you hell_  
_When you walk my way_  
_Hope it gives you hell_  
_Hope it gives you hell_

_Now where's your picket fence love_  
_And where's that shiny car_  
_And did it ever get you far_  
_You never seemed so tense love_  
_I've never seen you fall so hard_  
_Do you know where you are_

_And truth be told I miss you_  
_And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face _  
_Hope it gives you hell_  
_Hope it gives you hell_  
_When you walk my way_  
_Hope it gives you hell_  
_Hope it gives you hell_  
_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_  
_Then he's a fool you're just as well_  
_Hope it gives you hell_  
_Hope it gives you hell_

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself_  
_Where'd it all go wrong?_  
_But the list goes on and on_

_And truth be told I miss you_  
_And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face _  
_Hope it gives you hell_  
_Hope it gives you hell_  
_When you walk my way_  
_Hope it gives you hell_  
_Hope it gives you hell_  
_When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_  
_Then he's a fool, you're just as well_  
_Hope it gives you hell_

_Now you'll never see_  
_What you've done to me_  
_You can take back your memories_  
_They're no good to me_  
_And here's all your lies_  
_You can't look me in the eyes_  
_With the sad, sad look_  
_That you wear so well_

_When you see my face _  
_Hope it gives you hell_  
_Hope it gives you hell_  
_When you walk my way_  
_Hope it gives you hell_  
_Hope it gives you hell_  
_When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_  
_Then he's a fool you're just as well_  
_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you see my face _  
_Hope it gives you hell_  
_Hope it gives you hell_  
_When you walk my way_  
_Hope it gives you hell_  
_Hope it gives you hell_  
_When you hear this song and you sing along but you never tell_  
_Then you're the fool, I'm just as well_  
_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song _  
_I hope that it will give you hell_

_You can sing along _  
_I hope that it puts you through hell _

* * *

An hour later all the votes were in and Maura was up on stage announcing the winner.

Maura: And the winner of the karaoke tonight is...the one and only Detective Jane Rizzoli, let's give her around of applause as she comes up o sing with moi.

Everybody clapped as the slightly red embarrassed Jane walked up the steps and up onto the stage

Maura: Ok everybody for our closing song i hope you've enjoyed your evening and you enjoy our final song...

M/J: Going Back to the corner  
where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag  
I'm not gonna move  
Got some words on cardboard,  
got your picture in my hand  
saying, "if you see this girl  
can you tell her where I am"  
Some try to hand me money,  
they don't understand  
I'm not broke, I'm just  
a broken hearted man  
I know it makes no sense  
but what else can I do?  
How can I move on  
when I'm still in love with you?  
Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving  
Policeman says "son you can't stay here"  
I said, "there's someone I'm waiting for  
If it's a day, a month, a year"  
Gotta stand my ground even if  
it rains or snows  
If she changes her mind  
this is the first place she will go  
Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving  
I'm not moving, I'm not moving  
People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl  
ohhh..  
There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world  
ohhh..  
Maybe i'll get famous  
as the man who can't be moved  
Maybe you wont mean to  
but you'll see me on the news  
And you'll come running to the corner  
cuase you'll know it's just for you  
I'm the man who can't be moved  
I'm the man who can't be moved  
Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving  
I'm not moving, I'm not moving (x2)  
Going Back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move

Once finished and everyone had gone, Maura sat on the stage by herself thinking what Jane had meant when she said "you'll find out soon enough, i'm surprised you don't know already" deciding she need to know she removed her heels and went running after her, jumping in the lift she pressed floor 18 and waited impatiently for it to arrive, jumping out the lft she ran down the corrider, spotting Jane almost at her door by herself she smiled

Maura: Jane!

She turned around to see Maura running towards her coming to a steady jog and into a walk

Jane: What are you doing here

Maura: I need to know, i need to know what you meant when you said about who is and isn't your type

Jane: Maura..

Maura: Jane, please, just tell me

Sighing Jane closed her door, and looked Maura in the eye before moving slowly towards her and closing the gap between them. Finally pulling apart need breath Jane looked guilty and Maura surprised but unusually happy

Jane: Your my type Maura

Opening her door she stepped inside and closed t leaving an astonished Maura outside lost for words

Maura:Oh my god...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, how do you think Maura will handle things now she knows Jane's dirty little secret x


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day Charlie woke Jane u and they all headed to lunch then to the pool. Charlie and Joey had noticed Jane's suspicious behavior since last night when she had got in, deciding not to ask they tried to ignore it.

Jane: Anyone else hungry

Joey: We've just had breakfast

Jane: So, i'm still hungry

Charlie: Ok i give up what the hell is the matter you've being acting like this since we got in last night

Jane: Acting like what

Charlie: Like this

Frost: She has a point Jane

Jane: Look i don't know what your on about, but i'm going for a swim

Standing up she walked to the edge of the pull and dived in

Korsak: Ok, does anyone have an idea what's up with her

Charlie: Nope

Korsak: Huh, as long as she doesn't sty like it

* * *

Later that night Jane, Charlie, Joey, Frost and Korsak were sat in the dining hall eating there dinner when Maura came walking in with her mum and sister and sitting four tables away, on which Maura didn't seem happy at all about it.

Frost: This is delicious

Joey: Agreed

Korsak: Jane

Jane: Mmmm

Korsak: You going to eat your steak

Jane: What, oh um no you can have it

Korsak: Thanks

Charlie: Seriously it's getting annoying now, what is the matter

Jane: Seriously...it doesn't matter

Frost: Your pregnant are you

Jane: God no, no...hello virgin, lesbian here

Frost: Yeah i know but still

Jane: Urgh

* * *

After they had eaten and headed out to the bar Jane excused herself to go out onto the quiet balcony whilst the others headed back up to there rooms, placing her hands on the cold metal bar she looked up at the stars and took in a deep breath before letting it out and looking to her right where Maura stood. Sighing Maura began to walk of but Jane chased after her

Jane: Maura...Maura wait, about last nigh...

Maura: Leave it Jane

Jane: Look i'm sorry i got the wrong end of the stick, but i swear you were sending me signals

Maura: I was

Jane: Then..why have you being avoiding me

Maura: I'm confused

Jane: About what

Maura: Jane, i'm Bi, but i've only dated men, told myself i would neve go out with a women, but with you. It's different

Jane: How is t different

Maura: You make me feel safe, secure, like no-one's going to hurt me and i like that, i haven't had that in a while

Jane: Thanks...look Maura i'm sorry if i have made you feel uncomfortable, plus we don't know that much about eachother

Maura: Not true, Frost, we were high school sweethearts, he told me everything i need to know about you

Jane: H kept that one quiet

Maura: Thought he might, look Jane i just need time to think

Jane: Ok, if that's a week, a month and year, i'll wait, i'll wait for you Maura because i love you

Smiling a eachother Maura moved closer and closed the gab between them, pulling away Maura breathed

Maura: I'll see you around

Jane: Look after yourself

Maura: You two

With one more smile they went there separate ways


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day Jane, Charlie, Joey, Frost and Korsak were in the gift shop when Jane came to a holt and picked up the most beautiful bracelet she had ever seen, noticing it had the name 'Maura' wrote on it she sighed.

Korsak: Jane, what's the matter

Jane: I have a confession to make to you guys

Charlie: What is it

Jane: Me and Maura aren't exactly talking

Joey: Why...

Jane: Long story, thought i just might let ya know

Frost: Ok then

* * *

Later that day Korsak and Jane were in the gun shop, thinking of buying a new gun Jane thought about how useful it might be.

Korsak: Jane

Jane: Mmmm

Korsak: I've may have called at the wrong time, i know when people aren't telling me the whole story

Jane: I kissed Maura and now she is confused

Korsak: D'oh boy

Jane: Oh come on it isn't that bad

Korsak: What's happening now

Jane: Well, she admitted she is Bi, but she has only ever dated guys and she said she would never date girls, but apparently there's something about me which is different, so...she is thinking

Korsak: How long have you got to wait

Jane: However long she needs

Korsak: So you two friends at the minute or not

Jane: I really do not know, i haven't spoke to her since last night

Korsak: Wow Jane that is so long

Jane: Hey, leave the sarcasm to me and the smug remarks for yourself

Korsak: Yeah yeah come on let's get back to the others, apparently Frost wants to show us something

Jane: Great...

* * *

Later that day Jane popped down to the small shop they had on board, heading to the check out she waited in line and noticed Maura was infront of her, not knowing whether to say hell or not she just stood quiet until Maura finally turned around recognizing the smell of Jane's perfume

Maura: Hi

Jane: Hi, erm, how are you

Maura: I'm good thanks, you

Jane: I'm not bad

Maura: Good, what are you doing down here

Jane: Just getting more milk and some chocolate

Maura: Chocolate? Research shows it makes us happier

Jane: So i heard, hey i was wondering, do you want to come to dinner with us lot tonight

Maura: Yeah sure, my mum and sister are having time together tonight anyway so i wouldn't be missing out on much

Jane: Ok cool

Maura: Shall i meet you outside yours at say half 6

Jane: Don't worry i'll come get you

Maura: You sure

Jane: Yep

Maura: Ok well it's number 14 on floor 16

Jane: Ok i'll see you at half 6 then

Maura; Ok bye

Jane: Bye

Once departing from eachothers presence Maura sighed as she stepped in the lift and began to wonder why she agreed to go

Maura: Oh god, tonight should be fun

* * *

That night after picking up Maura, Jane, Maura, Charlie, Joey, Frost and Korsak headed to the dinner hall. Once arriving they sat down, ordered there food and drink before listening to the music playing and talking to eachother to break the awkward silence.

Joey: So Maura, what do you do when your not singing on this lovely cruise ship

Maura: Well like Guy said, apparently i'm the medical examiner, well i'm the doctor on bored, so when i'm back home in New York i'm then a medical examiner. But i'm getting transferred to BPD after these holidays.

Jane: Wow, erm, might be a bit weird then

Maura: How come

Jane: Erm, we work at BPD

Maura: Oh

Jane: Yeah

Charlie: And our medical examiner is leaving, doctor Pike was rubbish anyway, so i guess your the new medical examiner

Maura: I guess i am

Korsak: Should be fun

Jane: Yeah...

Charlie: Anyway...how much do you get payed to work on here

Maura: Oh not a lot, but my family has quite a lot of money anyway

Jane: Why you scrubbing down with us then we need our jobs you don't

Maura: Because i've always loved science, and i don't really see my self as a full time singer so you know

Frost: Fair enough

Jane: OH, Maura, Frost told me you two were high school sweethearts

Maura: Er, yeah we were, no offence or anything but regret it

Frost: None taken

Charlie: Great now we have that sorted

Maura: Are all of you the same rank then

Frost: Joey and Charlie are Uni's and us three are detectives

Jane: God if Ma was here she would have killed me by now

M/C/J: Why

Looking at all three of them Jane just realized what she said

Jane: Erm because this is dinner talk

Hoping that was a good enough excuse she picked up here beer and took two big gulps. An hour later after eating the main course they ordered there dessert and Jane and Charlie headed to the toilet.

Charlie: What the hell are you doing out there

Jane: What do you mean

Charlie: Well let's see, your being mean to Maura, then insulting her then your being really nice and flirtatious, make up your mind if you like her or not and if you actually want her to make the right decision to be with you

Jane: Ok i'm sorry, i'll just be myself...oh wait i was just doing that

Charlie: Just be yourself the casual funny joke around Jane Rizzoli your are back in Boston ok

Jane:Ok, fine

Heading back out they sat down and eat there desert. It was 11 o'clock when they decided to go back to there cabins, reaching floor 16 Frost, Korsak and Charlie and Joey jumped out the lift and Jane remained in place

Jane: You guys go ahead i'll take Maura back to hers

Charlie: Ok see you in a min

Maura: You don't have to take me back

Jane: It's fine honestly

Maura; Thankyou, your so nice Jane

Jane: Awh i'm only nice to people i love or care about then again i'm still sarcastic and insult them but only as a joke

Maura: I see

Stepping out the lift they continued walking down the corridor

Jane: Look Maura i'm sorry if i insulted or said anything nasty tonight i didn't mean it

Maura: It's fine

Jane: You sure

Maura: Yes

Finally reaching Maura's cabin they came to a halt and faced eachother, looking at the floor then back at eachother awkwardly they both burst out laughing

Jane: I guess i'll see you around then

Maura: You will, night Jane

Jane: Night Maura

Awkwardly giving eachother a hug Jane walked of and Maura rushed inside and collapsed on her bed

Maura; Oh god she's so nice, i'm so not going to be able to hold this of till her birthday

* * *

_what was that Maura, hold what of from Jane's birthday? _

_Does anyone know what's she is keeping a secret for something/someone special...reviews appreciated _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A week later and i was closer to Jane's birthday, she was looking forward to it been on a cruse ship, but didn't know what she could do for it. Good job Maura had something planned for her after the party Korsak, Frost, Charlie and Joe planned for her.

Joey: Hey Jane have you seen my phone

Jane: No why

Joey: I can't find it

Jane: Oh

Joey: What's the matter with you

Jane: Nothing, it's just that i can't exactly do anything for my birthday

Joey: Your 30 grow up

Jane: Hey i'm still aloud some fun

Joey: Ok good point..ouh found it

Two days later Jane's birthday soon came around, after having a shower, getting dressed and eating breakfast they headed to the back pool. Once they all said happy birthday and had it said through the megaphone they decided to do a bit of sunbathing. It was 5 o'clock by the time they got back and had a shower, Jane headed down to the shop to by some more milk, arriving back in the cabin she found it empty, walking over to the desk there was a not from Korsak, Frost, Charlie and Joey it read:

_Hey Jane, meet us in the main hall in an hour _

_love Charlie, Joey, Frost + Korsak_

Sighing she placed the milk in the mini fridge and headed to her wardrobe, pulling out her chinos and her silk blue shirt, popping them on she grabbed her Lee Cooper shoes and put them on also. Making herself a coffee she grabbed her phone and texted Frost, getting no response she turned the TV on.

Jane: What a great birthday this is

7 o'clock soon came around, heading down stairs she appeared in the hall, the lights were of and it was silence

Jane:Hello, Frost? Korsak? Charlz? Jo?

Flicking the lights on she jumped out her skin when everyone shot up and said happy birthday, smiling she gave her work colleagues a hug, grabbing a drink they sat down at a table and ordered there food

Jane: Thanks guys

Frost: No problem

Jane: IS erm, is Maura not here

Charlie: No, she's here

Jane: Where

Frost: That's what we can't tell you but with karaoke later you'll find out

Jane: Karaoke? Wait what? I am not singing

Joey: Awh come just one song, it's your birthday atleast enjoy it

Jane: Fine..one song and that's it

Korsak: Good

An hour later after eating, Jane looked up at the stage to see her brother Frankie saying happy birthday to her and introducing the Karaoke

Jane: What the hell, how did he get on board.

Korsak: He's been on the whole time, just at the other end...he waited for tonight to surprise you, Tommy and Angela are here too

Jane: Ha, thank you guys

Frankie: And now i would like to welcome the birthday girl up here herself, Jane Rizzoli...happy birthday sis

Walking up the steps she stood on the stage infront of everybody who had showed up, first she spotted her Mom and Tommy then when the music started she potted Maura.

Jane: _On the other side of a street I knew_  
_Stood a girl that looked like you_  
_I guess that's déjà vu_  
_But I thought this can't be true_  
_'Cause you moved to west LA_  
_Or New York or Santa Fe_  
_Or wherever to get away from me_  
_Oh but that one night_  
_Was more than just right_  
_I didn't leave you 'cause I was all through_  
_Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell_  
_Because I really fell for you_  
_Oh I swear to you_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_This is not a drive by_  
_Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply_  
_Hefty bag to hold my love_  
_When you move me everything is groovy_  
_They don't like it sue me_  
_Mmm the way you do me_  
_Oh I swear to you_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_This is not a drive by_  
_On the upside of a downward spiral_  
_My love for you went viral_  
_And I loved you every mile you drove away_  
_But now here you are again_  
_So let's skip the "how you been"_  
_And get down to the "more than friends" at last_  
_Oh but that one night_  
_Is still the highlight_  
_I didn't need you until I came to_  
_And I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell_  
_Because I really fell for you_  
_Oh I swear to you_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_This is not a drive by_  
_Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply_  
_Hefty bag to hold my love_  
_When you move me everything is groovy_  
_They don't like it sue me_  
_Mmm the way you do me_  
_Oh I swear to you_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_This is not a drive by_  
_Please believe that when I leave_  
_There's nothing up my sleeve but love for you_  
_And a little time to get my head together too_  
_On the other side of a street I knew_  
_Stood a girl that looked like you_  
_I guess that's déjà vu_  
_But I thought this can't be true_  
_'Cause_  
_Oh I swear to you_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_This is not a drive by_  
_Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply_  
_Hefty bag to hold my love_  
_When you move me everything is groovy_  
_They don't like it sue me_  
_Mmm the way you do me_  
_Oh I swear to you_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_This is not a drive by_

The song finished and she went to go sit back down at her table

Charlie: Did you see Maura

Jane: Yep, oh god she so hates me

Frost: No she doesn't she is still thinking if she hated you she wouldn't have come tonight

Jane: Yeah i know

Three and a half hours later after having four beers and two wines, Jane walked over to her family to say goodnight to them as they were heading back to there cabins, walking past Maura she smiled at her then sat back down with Frost, Korsak, Charlie and Joey. After one more drink they all headed back upstairs, just as Jane was about to get in the lift Maura stopped her.

Maura: Jane wait, can we talk

Jane: What about, we haven't talked all week

Maura: Jane i've made my mind up

Jane: Yeah it showed when you ignored me all week

Maura: No seriously Jane, i've being trying to forget you all week, thats the main reason i've being avoiding you and everything, i'm sorry Jane and it is true that it takes a lot to hate you, it takes too much to forget you but most of all it took so little to fall in love with you

Jane: Maura...

Maura: Jane I love you

Jane: I... love you too

Giving eachother a hug, they headed up to Maura's cabin. Cuddling up to eachother on her bed they came together for a kiss, growing deeper Maura pulled apart

Maura: Can we take t slow, your my first girlfriend

Jane: Sure, I'd like that..and that makes me feel special

Maura: Good

Giving eachother one last kiss they soon dropped of to sleep.

The End

* * *

I didn't really know where else to go with this so I've ended it there, hope you've enjoyed it x


End file.
